NN, RN
by Jade Griffin
Summary: The GIB (Gargoyles in Black) is a concept my fellow Agents and I came up with. This particular one contains several original characters and some of my fellow GIB Agents. These are quite old and to my knowledge no one does "GIB" stuff anymore but me but I hope you enjoy! Note: Agent K is head of the GIB and is a female gargoyle, NOT K from the movie.


"NN, RN"

by Agent 'G

10-16-99 to 9-10-00

A tentative knock on her doorframe and the Head of the GIB looked up from her review of a surveillance tape. A new but familiar face stepped in.

"Yo, K; can I talk to you a minute?" the male Agent asked.

"Sure. What's up, RN?"

The dark brown-skinned gargoyle reservedly came closer. He seemed unusually reluctant for one of her most forward and open Agents.

"Yeah, uh; I got a question for ya. Is NN always like this? I mean, she's cool an' all but… Does she ever laugh or smile? I'm getting', like, zero response on jokes and stuff."

"If you're asking if she's ever been responsive to anybody else, the answer is no."

"Aw, phh. Naw, K. I jus' wonderin' if anyone else has got her to smile."

K grinned inward at his juvenile lying. He was new but fun. "Nope. Not that I'm aware of. Her old partner reported the same behavior."

"Oh… Oh, I told NN I'd drop off these reports." He deposited the folio in his hand onto K's desk and headed out. "Thanks, K!"

"No problem." In fact, RN's query of the mysterious apathy of NN was a reminder to K that she had yet to resolve it.

two weeks later:

RN glanced over at his partner again. Same meticulous NN doin' the same meticulous thing. Typin' up supplemental data to the report on her most recent mission. It was the first one she'd been on solo since they'd been partnered. Some'm weird he'd heard the tail end of about Sunspotters an' bugs gettin' ripped apart without a scuff, by some'm else. An' all he could do right now was watch her type. Another one he hadda sit out.

He shifted his feet but she still didn't give him any attention. He wondered if she maybe didn't like him as a partner, but nothin' she did or said told him either way. Like now. She could tell him to have a seat or get lost or go get some grub or some'm. But she didn't…

RN cleared his throat. "Uh, NN, ar—"

His stomach very audibly growled.

NN stopped typing and looked over at him, plain-faced as always but at least it was a reaction.

RN grinned sheepishly. "Uh… Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Cool! I'll go get us some'm. You want some'm hot, cold,…?"

"Any type will do."

RN sighed. "Ooo-kay."

Jus' another of her same-old nuthin' responses. As far as he knew, she never wanted anything! She did what she was assigned and ate whatever he got her an' never said anything 'bout it. He was beginnin' ta see that's just how it was with her. He just wanted to know why. It wasn't **normal**! RN started another solo trek to the cafeteria.

He even thought a' puttin' some hot sauce or some'm on her san'wich but reconsidered. He didn't want her chokin' or thinkin' he bein' mean.

RN spied the Neptoonian cook comin' on shift and groaned. Aw, maaaaaan. That guy **hates** me! Can't duck out or pretend I ain't here… RN opted to check out the desserts at the far end, for an extended period.

It wasn't long before someone tapped his shoulder. Man, gotta suck it in sometime. He turned slowly, explanation ready.

"Yo, like, I'm sorry you—"

NN blinked at him.

He immediately sagged in relief, then smiled. "I's thinkin' you were… Aw, never mind."

"It has taken an extended amount of time to acquire food?"

"Um… Yeah." RN glanced around her to spot the Neptoonian cook, scowling balefully at him from behind the counter. He wouldn't try anything with NN here, he hoped! "I got it; let's go up to the lounge or somethin'. Too crowded in here."

She followed him out, past the Neptoonian cook.

Upstairs in a quiet lounge, RN passed his partner a sandwich.

"So, is K sendin' someone in ta finish off that bug/Sunspotter case?"

The white-skinned female ate mechanically and answered only when what she bit off had been chewed and swallowed. "I do not know. It is very unusual to hear nothing yet on the status of such a—"

"Oops!" Listening to his partner and not watching where he was reaching, RN accidentally knocked over the salt. "Uh… Sorry, NN. Got some on your san'wich there." He reached over to brush it off, glancing at her.

NN stared on at the fallen saltshaker.

 _It was falling, as if in slow motion. And when it hit… Pieces shattered, lives ended! It was so closed-in here! The walls were falling! Help me! 'Barene, where are you?!' She could not get out! Only look on as the others… The others were…_

"…NN! Snap out of it!"

She blinked, looked up at her partner who was shaking her lightly. He seemed very worried. For what reason?

"You okay? Say some'm, girl."

"I am all right. What is wrong?"

"You been starin' off inta space for, like fifteen minutes! You jus' sat there; wouldn't answer. You didn't hear me?"

She blinked, shook her head in the negative. She had no memory of this.

"Maybe you should take it easy the rest a' the night."

NN gave him her usual passive stare. "I do not understand the need for your apprehension." She rose, surprised to find chunks of the table break under the steely force of her grip.

RN stared at her hands in disbelief. "Wha..?"

NN blinked her surprise. _Why was I grasping the table, and with such force?_ She blinked again to show the extent of her puzzlement.

NN really had him puzzled. Right from the start. He remembered well the night they'd been introduced. She hasn't changed one bit. He was so psyched that night, all ready to meet his partner an' be a whup-ass part a' the GIB! But when he said hi to the mysteriously silent female, she didn't even acknowledge his presence. He kinda figured out on his own that's just how she was. NN never smiled, laughed, cried, got angry or nervous or anything! S, their division Head, confirmed tha's just how it was. 'NN's apathy', he called it. NN'd been with the GIB a long time, an' nobody seem to notice it any more. An' just like he was learning how it was with NN, she was figuring him out a little, too. Never said anything, but he could tell. She didn't stare blank at him as much when he was jokin' or asked some'm outta the ordinary. He kinda felt it was them gettin' used to bein' partners. You know, learnin' each others' quirks.

But tonight, it was all different. Goin' over an' over it in his quarters before sunrise wasn't doin' any good. It… it'd looked like she's ina trance, jus' starin' at the salt. And her hands on the table grippin' tighter and tighter. It had scared him. Didn't know if aliens had technology to do that to an Agent, if she ate some'm funny, or if she was wiggin'. An' he still had no idea. But jus' for a second, just before she finally responded, he thought he saw… some brief emotion. And then she was talkin' to him an' just like usual, but havin' no memory of any of it! He wasn't sure if he should bring it up again to NN but it still bugged him. Maybe he should say somethin' ta S, or K…

He took his position for dawn and the matter had to be put on pause.

They weren't given a new field assignment next night. With little else to do, and NN feelin' fine about just sittin' down where she was and waitin' for somethin' to happen, RN suggested going down to do a little target practice.

She rose. "That is an acceptable expenditure of energy."

He shook his head, leading the way. He gotta remember ta ask K if she's sure NN's not some sorta robot. Seriously! He had no trouble imagining she was created by R and D. In fact, he kept his eyes on the open doors in the halls of the GIB's basement Weapons Research and Development. All they got was a wave or two, from the few techies not too absorbed to do so.

RN sighed, turning his attention to opening the door of the shooting range.

It might seem odd at first glance that only regular bullet/projectile, public-known weapons were used in here. But it's better to perfect aim with those than, say, an XT Korlian Deathray or a Kiwi 560 Handgun or even a Noisy Cricket. Less damage… to everything.

He paused to watch NN make her selection. A .35; but she only grabbed the closest weapon to her. He grabbed the next, a .45.

Unlike the 'Training Gallery', the targets here were individually controlled, and less realistic. He took booth 12 and punched in a sequence. NN stepped into 13 and he could no longer see her.

 _Hafta work on my distance accuracy._ RN thought to himself, taking aim.

NN keyed in a sequence and took aim as the target zipped near. She fired one shot, hearing RN in the booth beside her release three shots. Though it had been several months since she last fired a weapon, partially because she'd been assigned a new partner, her accuracy had not diminished. One shot to the head of a cephaloid target. Such a hit disabled most. But this practice she no longer considered an acceptable expenditure of energy. RN seemed to require it. She could hear his mutterings of near success. There were almost certainly other tasks to give herself. She did not like the proximity of the booth walls…

A large 'BOOM', probably the fault of someone experimenting in R and D, shook the range, and the entire basement. The door to the booth which she never shut clicked closed behind her as a result of the disturbance.

 _Closed…_

 _Close…_

 _It was so closed-in here! Walls… falling! Trapped!_

' _Barene! Tessile! No!_ _ **No!**_

Trapped in her own self, NN lifted the weapon and fired repeatedly!

The boom went unheard but RN felt it. Huh. Must be R and D or the alarm would be goin'. He poked his head outta the booth to check on NN but hers was closed. Huh. That was new—

A shot was fired but hit something other than target. A second and third rang out. Holes appeared in the door to booth 13.

"Whaddaya doin'? NN! Stop firing!"

She must not be able to hear. But there was a break in the gunshots. NN musta threw herself against the door 'cause that's what it looked like as the thing crashed down.

"NN—"

She jumped up and started firing all over the place!

RN hit the deck but his partner seemed to be shooting blind and nowhere was safe. But her face… He saw it this time. Fear. Something had her petrified!

The gun turned on him in the sweep.

"Stop! NN, it's me!"

She blinked, the fear RN had seen now gone as if it could never be. It occurred to her that she had a weapon pointed at him. Her hand dropped and confusion covered her thoughts.

"NN? Say some'm, girl, so I know you're in there." RN voiced cautiously, rising just as slowly.

An Agent from R and D opened the door, obviously disturbed by the raucous.

"I do not understand your request. What has occurred here?" She looked about reservedly and took in the minor destruction.

RN just stared at her, too stunned to speak. And then there was only one thing he could think of. "First, we gonna put the guns away." he stated carefully, gently taking NN's gun. "Second, we gonna see K right now."

By the time they'd reached K's office, the GIB Boss had heard of the shooting—but not who'd been behind the trigger.

In the middle of RN's disconcerting explanation, K was told.

She turned a shocked face on the pale-skinned Agent. "NN? Your weapon was discharged?"

"That is somehow correct." the other female answered.

NN didn't look embarrassed, afraid, or even really confused. Nothing seemed to phase her or evoke any reaction. "Can you explain this?"

"I apologize but I cannot further relate. I cannot explain what happened."

"That's what I been sayin', K. She don't remember any of it!"

"Go on, RN."

Prompted, he related the rest of the incident.

K's brow ridges rose after the part where NN turned the gun on her partner.

"You don't remember any of this?" she queried of NN after RN finished. She didn't doubt RN but had to confirm it.

"No. I was inside booth number thirteen. The door closed after the ground disturbance. My weapon was pointed at RN." She turned to her very shaken partner. "I do not know what happened. I would apologize but I am uncertain on what I did. A viewing of the range's surveillance monitors will supplement your summary of the events and should help determine if I am currently unpredictable. I have no cause if this is the case."

Even K, used to the odd speak of NN, stared on at the white-skinned gargoyle. She wasn't defiant, scared, embarrassed, anything! She held no opinion and stood on neither side. Did she even want to know the cause of all this? RN had first related the salt incident when they'd arrived, and then this… "I'm scheduling you for a CAT scan, psych evaluation, and assigning RN to stick by your side. Think you can handle that?" the Boss asked him.

He nodded.

"Okay." She swiveled to her keyboard and tapped in a few things. "The CAT'll be first but I'd like to speak to NN a moment alone. Would you wait outside, RN?"

"Sure." The male left her office and closed the door.

K sat back in her seat, eyeing the other on a sigh. "How do you feel, NN?"

"I feel slight confusion."

"Why?"

"I do not know why, if I have done all that RN says, I would do such a thing, and not recall it."

"Has this ever happened before? This missing time or action?"

"I cannot be certain."

"Because you have trouble remembering your past."

"Correct. I have very few memories before an age of thirteen."

K nodded, thinking. "Okay. Go on to the CAT room… I guess it's pointless to tell you not to worry." she grinned, willing to try even though humor was wasted on this gargoyle.

NN blinked at her with incomprehension abundant and then rose to make her exit. K sighed again after her departure—a big gusty one—and spun her swivel chair in circles just for a second in the strange frustration, and just for the hell of it.

RN watched his partner out of the corner of his eye. Followin' NN around felt a little weird. She usually followed him around. Especially weird once she headed up to her quarters for the day. She didn't open her door, because it was already open. And she didn't say anything when he closed it behind him but turned right back around and opened it.

"Sorry."

She said nothing and took a seat on the floor.

He took a look around. "Man, NN. Your place is kinda…" He looked down at her. No expression "…blank." In fact, if she stood against the wall, they'd be twins!

He grinned as he thought up a new joke. "Hey, NN. Wha'd you call an amoeboid with two brain cariters?…Still not enough 'car'-pacity!" He chuckled, trying once again to spark something from his partner.

She glanced at him blankly and the sun froze them thus.

Upon awakening, she sat back down. He continued standing, as there were no furnishings to sit upon.

"What's the plan for tonight?"

"If you are asking what it is I am doing tonight, I will wait for the test results."

"But don't'cha get bored?" He threw his hands out.

"No. I find nothing more appropriate to fill this time. If I am currently unpredictable, I do not have any tasks. Participating in normal duties would be illogical."

"Yeah… But I'll bet I can find somethin' ta take up the time. We could get to know each other better."

She regarded him a moment. "I know you. You are Agent RN, file # 3986341. Dark brown skin, wing type—"

"Naw… NN, tha's what I mean. You see me, but you don't see me. Look, i's like when I make jokes alla time. I wanna see you smile, tha's all."

"I do not understand. You are not within my current comprehension."

Translation: 'I don't get you, man!' "I guess I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled. "Maybe I can help ya out. Have you ever smiled, at anything?"

"I do not recall such an act."

"Well, we give it a try then. Jus' do what I do." He put on a big grin.

She complied, copying the gesture.

It looked so funny, he couldn't help laughing. Then she laughed, just like him.

"Hey! NN, you laughed!"

She ceased both gestures and stared at him, her usual self. "Was your plan to initiate a change? No change has occurred."

Yeah. She didn't feel it so how could it be real for her? "Well, have you ever thought anything was funny?"

"I do not understand. Humor is not within my current capacity of –"

"Okay, okay." he grinned. "I get it. It doesn't bug you that I keep tryin' does it?"

"It does not."

"'Cause if I start buggin' you, you lemme know. But I'm bound an' determined ta get you to smile, at least!"

She put her full attention on him.

He chuckled. "You really are a crack-up, NN."

But nothing he did or said provoked a response from his partner, as usual. Not even when he 'accidentally' fell face-first in his dessert while they were in the cafeteria.

Next evening, K stopped by with the test results.

"Do you mind if RN hears this?" the GIB Head asked, standing.

"No." NN also stood.

RN was standing adjacent to K, thinkin' she didn't look all that happy.

"Well," K sighed. "I don't know what to say."

"What? What's wrong with her?"

The boss turned to answer him. "We don't know. Medical says there's nothing wrong with her." She passed the data on to NN.

"And the psychological tests?" the pale gargoyle queried.

"You're just the same as when you got here; which is why they want to try a little experiment. Based on the situations you were in during these… episodes…, the Psychs seem to think that a blocked-out past is bugging you. You're a very unusual gargoyle mentally, NN, and it's documented here that you have diminished brain activity. Their theory would explain all that."

NN said nothing.

"Whoa. So, like, you can't remember your past? Musta been somethin' awful ta have you block it out."

NN blinked. "What experiment does the Psychology Department wish to perform?"  
"They want to stick you in a box and run you through visual and audio stimuli similar to what you were around during the episodes. They're looking for a trigger."

"I do not see the point of such."

K stared at her a second. "You won't do it?"

"I will not, unless the point is made clear."

 _She's never told me 'no' before. Is this a reaction, part of her hidden fear? Or is it the logic-seeking NN?_ "Okay. I'll see what I can do about that. We can talk later about this. RN, I'd like to see you a minute." K rose and started out.

RN followed after. "Whassup, K?"

She glanced at NN, looking through the medical reports. "Let's go in the hall."

"You di'n tell her all there was?" he guessed.

"Yes, and no. The Psych's theory is the only one we've got, but they realize that if they release whatever block NN has on her memories, her personality—everything about her—would change. This blank, logical persona that NN currently is, was what filled an empty psyche after a great shock. If that's true, that NN in there might disappear, forever."

"Oh…"

"And there are some things to support the blocked-memories theory. I've been looking over surveillance of NN's quarters. You see how she leaves the door open. The Psychs didn't test her officially but NN looks to be claustrophobic, except she doesn't realize. NN may be all logic but I bet she never questions why she has her door open. Or the range door. And… there's one other thing. At dawn, NN doesn't turn to stone."

"Aw, that can't be right. I see her last night go inna pose, and tonight; she got a surprising roar for a blank."

"I've seen it myself, RN. She may think that she is, even to the point where her brain has her going through the motions fully believing, but NN does not stone sleep."

RN couldn't believe it at first. It was the final straw on the camel's back, however. Alla this was also NN, on top a' what he already come to know as her. It wasn't something you jus' accepted. There was bound to be a lotta thought involved. "What are you gonna do, K?"

"Well, we can either leave her be, and hope that these episodes don't become regular occurrences and hurt our work. Bad move in my experience. We can try and find a way to put up a stronger block. Neuralizer would probably work in this case. Or, we can help her remember, and see what happens. NN doesn't seem to care either way, unless you know something I don't. But even given those three options, she'd have me pick. And that's a toughie. I have to make the decision, but I also want to know what happened to her, so it makes things a little difficult."

"Yeah. See whatcha mean." He scratched the back of his head. "But it's possible that whatever happened ta her could happen ta somebody else. So finding out what, we could get rid of it maybe. Or… yeah, it might be painful to remember but it is a possible threat, right?"

"I'd agree, but NN's been this way for eight biological years. Sixteen years is a long time not to hear about any big threat. Albeit, the GIB wasn't around quite that long ago." K paused, frowned, and thought about it. She finally shook her head. "I don't know." She glanced back in at the absorbed NN and sighed.

"Well, don't stress it too much. I'll try an' talk to her about it." He turned away and went back in to see what NN was readin'.

 _Yeah, right._ K thought dismally. She didn't like these tough decisions. You'd think she'd be used to it by now? Repeat previous thought. But she did have to do it. Every night. Sending Agents out on assignment had inherent risks. Everyone knew that. And she made good decisions all the time. But one bad one… _You moron! If you don't have confidence in yourself, whaddaya got? Nada! RN had some good points. It_ _isn't_ _just my curiosity._ And seeking a legitimate reason for convincing NN to undergo further Psych tests would prove that.

K pushed off from the wall and headed for her office.

The GIB Boss returned an hour-and-a-half later. The best way to convince NN was to show her that these episodes would destroy her life with the GIB. It wasn't an easy thing to say but if this couldn't be by-passed, something would have to be done.

She slowed as she approached the open door, listening to RN talking to his partner.

"…So, you don't think these lil' outbursts will affect your work?"

"No. I do think that is the case. It has already been proven to be so."

"Then what is it?"

"I have no reserves of further testing if something is achieved."

 _It was only the logical NN talking after all?_ K surmised.

"Not everything can be precise. Are you _sure_ you ain't afraid?" he tried, goading her.

"I am not. I am aware that accuracy may not be an issue."

"So it don't bug you that you could jus' disappear if your memories come back. You sure?"

K strained to hear every nuance to follow. _I can't believe he_ _asked_ _that!_

"Self-preservation is not an issue. My body will not die or be harmed in any way by further testing."

"Huh. So you don't care if this you dies."

"Personalities are vague. One over another is not in question."

"But it is."

"It is not."

"Okay. So, what goal you lookin' for from the Psychs?"

"Returning to my normal duties is the goal to seek. That cannot be until the problem of my aberrant behavior is resolved. To find the trigger could release the metaphorical block on my memories. This would prevent me from returning to my normal duties if my current state could not be re-established."

"But you don't care if this goal doesn't happen?"

"It is a goal I wish to complete. But I decipher your thinking. My refusal of tests would indicate that I do not want the trigger found and eliminated, as it would definitely release the original psyche and this 'I' would no longer exist. I do, but the percentage of success is minor if subjected to trigger stimuli."

"Except one thing, NN. Alla us'll help you, no matter what. You in the group. Nobody's gonna let ya down."

There was a pause. K thought he was getting to her.

"This is true. However, if the original psyche doesn't wish to remain blocked, which 'I' do you help?"

"Both. GIB's fulla brains and willpower. We can do anything, including that."

K could hear his grinning optimism. And he was right.

"It is being considered."

Unfortunately, the GIB didn't have the time to convince NN tactfully. The case NN had most recently been on was of dire importance to all of the GIB. K needed all of her Agents in top condition. Especially the seasoned ones. And with a slight break in that deadly enemy's plans, and while the rest of the GIB knew nothing of the severity, she had to push NN.

K stepped up to the door and closed it solid, keying in a lock at the side panel.

"I's okay. I get it."

K heard RN walk toward the door. Then a pause.

"NN!—"

A loud crash and movement. And the door was tried. K stepped back a bit. Fists banged against the metal barrier, harder and harder. Dents occurred; and she could hear… NN was crying? Almost like a—

The door caved under the extreme pressure, falling hard atop K. She was caught off-guard but took the impact with well-practiced skill. It was seeing NN as the other pushed off from the door and tore down the hall that shook the GIB Boss. _So afraid. And she didn't even see me._

RN came through the doorway in a rush, saw his partner huddled in a corner down the hall, then helped the door offa K.

"Thanks." she said as he helped her up. "What happened in there?"

"You thinkin' the door's our trigger?"

"Maybe one of many."

"When the door closed, she lookin' at it a second, then stood an' rushed it before I could get to it. She slammed me clear outta way, too. Then beatin' on the door cryin'. Then what you saw." He glanced at the ongoing 'outburst' of his partner; to him, a disturbing sight.

K started down the hall toward her. The pale gargoyle didn't take notice so she kneeled down cautiously and reached out slowly.

The tear-streaked, emotion-laden face shot up on a gasp, backing reactively away from the black-skinned gargoyle she didn't recognize.

The Boss paused. "NN? It's K. Do you know who I am?"

She started to cry again, like a child. "I…."

And then stopped. All emotion fell away. NN blinked, assessed her situation and status before rising, and turned to the also-risen K. "It has happened again."

K nodded confirmation.

RN approached slowly. "Is she okay now?"

"No." NN answered. "I will not be 'okay' until this matter is resolved. K, you have now seen one of the aberrant behaviors. What is your opinion?"

"I know all you want is to get back to work. I can't recommend any other way than with the psychologists here. We will do whatever we can to help you out, NN, but this has to be stopped."

"Agreed. I will submit to further testing." And she started toward the nearest staircase.

K motioned RN to follow her while she went back to NN's quarters, to call up the Psychs.

"We can't tell you what the stimuli are ahead of time, but nothing will touch or hurt you in any way." the top doc gargoyle spoke, assuring NN as wristlet biomonitors were attached to left ankle and wrist. "I'm sorry but we didn't have time to adjust the equipment to accommodate for claustrophobia. The doors—"

NN blinked and looked directly at the psychologist. "Would you repeat that?"

"I…I said I'm sorry, because the equipment won't work with the door open. And if we do trigger an episode, you won't be able to break out. The alloy is quite durable, even against gargoyle talons. We will be able to see and hear you, but you will only see and hear what is played in. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes. If an aberrant behavior is initiated, should I allow it to proceed or attempt to evade it?"

The doc turned to K, standing close by with RN.

"Can you stop it?" she asked the pale female, the idea just now occurring to her. It was possible that NN could and just didn't, knowing what K knew about the other's current personality.

"I do not think so. I am not aware during them."

"Then I guess the answer is allow it, if you have a choice."

"Okay. We won't close the door until very last. Anything else, NN?"

"No."

He stepped away from the seat she was in, centered in a fifteen diameter dome. They'd been in the 'soundvideo box' for half-an-hour now, getting everything, including NN, ready.

Last to leave, RN came around to her front. "We be right outside, NN. Don't worry 'bout nuthin', girl."

He and K began retracing their steps, the psychologist already at the controls outside.

"K."

NN's voice halted them.

The GIB boss backtracked to her Agent's side. "Yes? What is it?"

"I think... it would be advisable to have a human on hand during this test."

Unusual, but she nodded.

On her way out, K pulled out her microcel. "This is K. X, do you know where HOSHI is right now? No, I don't care if she isn't cleaned up yet. Tell her to get down to Psych-Medical as soon as possible."

The Psych stared at K as she joined him and RN at the controls, a brow ridge quirked. "What did she say to you back there?"

"She wants a human present. Yes, it's a strange request but," She glanced at the bubble as the door closed. "I think she's starting to remember."

The monitor revealed an externally calm NN. The readings they were getting on heart rate and brain activity said the same.

Inside, NN took in what she saw on the large projected screen before her. Salt shaker. Salt shaker falling. Salt shaker falling against a black background. Falling against a white background. Sound included. Next, a door. A door closing. With sound. NN blinked. A small room with a door, closed. A tighter view of the previous sequence…

Outside, HOSHI arrived and met K, absorbed as the others were in watching NN's reactions.

"What's going on?"

K glanced at her, covered in brown goo from her most recent mission. "Tests on Agent NN." HOSHI didn't need to be filled in further, as she was the Agent K had sent to NN's room to confirm that NN really didn't stone sleep.

"Um…Do you guys have a laundry hamper down here?" the white-haired human asked, removing her coat. At least there wasn't any … er… residue on her white undershirt.

"No," the Psych answered, eyes glued to his monitor. "And don't get anything on the floor."

"I'll take it." RN offered. He was handed the jacket.

"So, what am I here for?" She stepped up for a look-see.

"I don't know yet—"

"I think it started." the Psych interrupted K. "No spike but a definite increase in respiration and brain activity. Look at her. Disoriented, unsure, emotional! There it goes. She's spiking."

True enough, the charts had plateaued quite sharply in heart rate and brain activity. And her heart rate continued to increase. On visuals, NN was no longer paying attention to the stimuli. She paced, disoriented, frightened, and on the verge of panic. You could hear it in her voice.

"Will you let me out now? Please? " the voice shook as it rose in urgency. "Daumel? Please! Let me out!" She started slapping at the door, then pounding on it. "Don't keep me in here! Don't keep me in here! **Please**!" The cries became wails that you could hear from outside the 'box'.

"Let her out. Get her _out_ of there!" K demanded.

The Psych was trying his best at the controls. "…I can't! She must have damaged the door's mechanism." He looked at K, helpless.

With a growl, the Boss ran the short way to the 'box' and pounded against metal. "NN? Can you hear me? We'll get you out! Stay calm! We'll get you out!"

But she didn't know if she'd been heard. The great whams against the door never ceased, nor did the crying within.

And then, the great noise of pounding changed. Metal creaked, groaned. K inhaled sharply, backing away and to the side as the door acquired dents. They grew larger and more serious. The metal groaned and bent at the seams and, unbelievably, caved under the force of the pale gargoyle's fists. The door finally fell away, and NN right on top of it. Breath ragged, hands bloody and broken, she could only lay there, exhausted. Even too worn to cry at the pain.

K couldn't believe it. NN just smashed through tryidium… The Boss could only stare at first. But reason and priority took control again. NN was bleeding heavily…

K blinked. No, she wasn't. There was no more fresh blood. And when a shaky NN stood and wiped at the blood still on her hands (as if a child wanting to remove an insect), no damage was visible at all.

The GIB Boss approached with caution, as the other was still disoriented. She stood in direct view of the pale female gargoyle.

Instant fear covered the face at the sight of K. _What to ask in order to figure out_ _who_ _was in there._ K thought.

"Where am I? Who're you?"

Well, it was an opening. "Where do you think you are?" K countered.

The other glanced about. "Home. But…"

 _There it goes…_ She'd caught sight of the other on-lookers. K thought she'd bolt for sure. Slow at first, but with increasing need, the pale gargoyle ran straight to HOSHI!

The shocked human could only stand there as she was smiled at and greeted with a hug.

"Miss Balta! I thought you couldn't teach us anymore….." But the smile faded and the pale gargoyle frowned. "No. You're not her. Take me to Daumel. Please! He'll be angry. They all will be." She looked about, fear brewing, and the second realization hit her. "I'm not there. I'm not there anymore!" She began to cry helplessly on the spot, only to halt and stare at nothing as yet another series of memories arose that the on-lookers could only guess at. "Barene. Tessile…"

Whatever it was must be horrific. However someone could cry and scream at one time, the tortured gargoyle did it, finally collapsing to the floor in uncontrollable sobs.

K, HOSHI, the top Psych, and in the distance, RN and the other two psychs present, were at first too stunned to move.

The head psychologist moved first, thinking to end her torture with the forethought of administering a sedative.

"Don't touch her." K halted him, walking slowly over to them at the 'box' controls.

"But—"

"No. We'll all be asleep soon enough." As NN was paying no attention to them while crying her eyes out, K stood right over her and spoke quietly to HOSHI "You heard me. Think you can watch her while we're asleep? This lab will be triple sealed."

"Uh… Yeah." She had to turn away, get the image of a GIB Agent in that condition out of her head.

"I'll leave you some sleep stuff, in case she needs it."

RN approached, deeply concerned, and still carrying HOSHI's jacket. "K, what could do that to a gargoyle?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. But you damn well better believe we're gonna find out."

HOSHI's job turned out to be easier than she thought. From all the crying and breaking doors, NN was exhausted. She fell asleep, HOSHI guessed, soon after the other gargoyles. Reporting with a big yawn to K next night, hadn't moved much and was still asleep.

"Okay. Good. Catch some z's in the corner there. We may still need you."

The human GIB Agent nodded and yawned her departure.

K waved and called to all those still in the room. "I need you all to leave. Yes, RN; you, too. I know. Don't argue, KB. I know this is your specialty but we don't want her scared more than she already is. I don't want to have to Neuralize the lot of you, either. I don't know what I'm going to find in her head. Out."

The Psychs were ticked but she was in charge. They left. K glanced at HOSHI. Dead asleep, arms and legs askew. Even better. She took a seat at the observation controls, stepping around the sleeping pale gargoyle. NN still had the biomonitors on. K'd just watch the displays to see when she was awake, and in the mean time come up with a plan.

Her time was limited. The white-skinned gargoyle awoke fifteen minutes later. K even knew before she did and swiveled around in the chair to face whatever was to come.

The weary gargoyle pushed up from the floor. Her arms were sore, and she remembered why. Brushing hair from face, she looked about, wary. The black one was here still. And there was the woman over there. The black one just stared, waiting. She tried not to look so scared as she scooted farther away from the stranger.

"Why'd you take us away?" Her voice sounded strange and fear made the question squeak out.

"I'm sorry but I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"People like you, came and broke into our home, and… and… You _killed_ my brothers! Why did you do that?"

K let out a sigh, stared into that scared face. This was the true NN? "What happened to you was something I am not a part of." she stressed lightly. "And the people who hurt you will never hurt you again. Do you understand?"

She nodded slowly.

"What's your name?"

"Nu-.. Nnarine."

 _Well, I guess that proves it._ Nnarine was NN's true name. And it was the only whole thing, not fragments of memories, that NN had known from her past.

"My name's K. I'm going to try to help you but I need you to tell me what happened. Who killed your brothers? What did they look like?"

"They look like you… and me." Her throat closed again, making her voice squeak.

Other gargoyles? It wasn't impossible. "No humans?" It looked like this Nnarine felt perfectly safe around HOSHI.

"They were killed. We were running, and then there was firing and Perkins was dead! We didn't mean to split up! And then the wall fell down and… and Barene… Tessile couldn't stop it in time! He was killed! And when the strangers burst through, Tessile tried to protect me but when he found Atler, they just… How could they not have seen?!"

She was nearly talking to herself now. Tears continued. Utter grief. Nnarine must have had a sensitive mind to react so strongly… Sensitive? Like a kid. Oh, boy… "Nnarine, how old are you?"

"Whah?" It pulled her out of her grief enough to answer. "Twelve?"

She wasn't sure? But that still gave K enough info. From what had already been told, Nnarine had witnessed her family's death, at the hands of strangers, and at a young age. The traumatized psyche sought shelter before it went mad. The blank 'NN' was the result.

K watched the other sink back into miserable grief. She now had two extreme pieces of NN. The one she knew had no past, no regrets, no fears, worries, or inhibitions. And no joy or laughter. This older one which had experienced so much… It was falling apart. Dormant, this psyche was suspended and spared all this suffering. That was the purpose of the new one: to maintain Nnarine as a living creature. And K'd just undid all that.

Her path was now clear. K pulled out her dark glasses.

Oblivious to everything, Neuralizing the weeping female was easy. The emotion all fell away and K felt some relief at seeing such a familiar expression.

"Oookay. Time to stand up." She pulled on the blank's arm and made her rise. She said as she removed the biomonitors, "Now, then, NN; you will have no memory of this nor the aberrant behaviors you've been displaying. Your original psyche can go back to that far place in your brain. It never has to come out again, okay? Not even if small places bother you. It's safe there. It doesn't want out."

That should be it; except… This would be the only opportunity. Technically, the Neuralizer may not be the fail-safe. Knowing what really happened to Nnarine was the only thing they could have to help if this ever happened again.

Neuralizers could also be used for something like a hypnotist, in that you could get people to tell you anything, as well as forget all.

"I'd like you to answer a few questions. Think you can do that?"

"Yes."

Good. "First, what's your name?"

"Number 2, Nnarine. Agent NN."

"Okay. And which one am I speaking to?"

"Agent NN. GIB Agent, file number 022159, -"

"That's good." Interesting, how it was picked that NN was answering, eh? "Where did you get the first two names?"

"From the humans, and from Barene."

"Can you tell me about those lost memories, NN?"

"Yes. A small clutch of gargoyle eggs was acquired by an unknown organization. The female labeled as Number 2 was given the name Nnarine by one of her six siblings, Barene. He gave himself said name and replaced the other children's identifying numbers with names, as well. The children were confirmed, as had been promised, to possess unusual abilities. This was confirmed and tested by experimentation. Abilities uncovered were either fey or psionic in origin. However, all of the children developed individual neuroses of various character and strengths. Reasons for such may be the un-natural, unemotional, and clinical environment they lived in but none of the young subjects knew any other life and held no opinion on drastically bettering their situation. But that was all taken from them. During the twenty-fourth year of the project, a break was made. By strangers, fey and gargoyle, as the subjects had no concept of outside life. The resultant battle confused and terrified the young gargoyles. Three were killed and two badly injured. Nnarine, her lone ability to consciously heal her body, was able to watch on as the carnage ensued. Siblings, adult-figure humans, and strangers died before her eyes. The whole that Nnarine was closed in on itself. That person was hidden away after a bout of severe depression, loneliness, sorrow, and fear that nearly killed her body. A new and different psyche developed; one that did not experience emotions. It only felt physical pain and puzzlement. It had no past; only a name. Efforts were made by her 'rescuers' to restore her whole self but that inevitably pushed her away. When Nnarine deemed it unnecessary to live there any more, she left; aged fifteen. She sought and found a locus, all the while believing herself full gargoyle and sleeping as such at dawn. She had no memory even of her surviving siblings. Near a large city, Nnarine encountered and was Neuralized by the young GIB several times. She was even brought in, suspected of being a spy. She was shortly brought in for good."

K blinked, absorbed in the tale, and in hearing a person tell her life history with no attachment whatsoever. It was certainly quite a bit to have gone through. "Well, you can forget all of that painful past. You're with the GIB now. Go back to your room and resume your normal duties."

As the white-skinned, black-clad gargoyle started forward, K considered something and beat her to the door out. Yep. Those standing against it fell in the doorway when she hauled it open. "What did I tell you people? Git!"

NN, a tad blanker than usual, continued single-mindedly past and down the hall.

RN crept up to the GIB boss. "Uh, K? How is she?"

"I think she'll be fine now. Had to Neuralize her."

"Oh… Did you find out what happened to her?"

Use of a Neuralizer as a truth device wasn't well-known, for many reasons. "Yep."

"So, what was she like?"

"One very scared and alone person. But I put her to sleep for a long time. NN won't remember any of what went on these past few nights. Go on up with her. She'll be all right in a few minutes."

She waved him on but he needed no prodding, running after NN's distant shape.

What a night… K plopped into the nearest chair and blew air out. It made a funny noise. Sooo… Everything back to normal? Sure. But what was normal? The GIB boss grinned and stood. Time for food, to get back to work… And the coffee had better be good an' hot!

~ fín ~


End file.
